Demon Lover
by DarkMoonPrincessErica
Summary: Stiles has had a demon living inside of him for years. No one know but Derek. But when Matt takes over the police station Stiles has to reveal his secret. Takes places Season 2 Episode 10. READ AUTHOR NOTE AT BEGINNING!
1. Chapter 1

"It's Matt! Matt's the murder!" Stiles told his dad as Scott and him pointed to a yearbook.

I knew there was something wrong with that kid! Spike shouted in Stiles head. Stiles had gotten pretty used to Spike randomly talking in his head. He'd had the demon inside him sense the Hale Fire. No one knew about Spike except Stiles's mate Derek and himself, well and Peter but he went crazy and Derek killed him so that doesn't count.

"No." Sheriff said.

"Yes. All Matt had to do was see what they all had in common." Stiles started but Sheriff cut him off.

"Yes but the rave victim wasn't on the swim team."

"Oh so they dropped the charges then?" Stiles asked more like Spike asked. Spike is the influence for most of Stiles's sarcasm and what others call annoyances.

"No but that doesn't prove anything! Scott do you believe this?" Sheriff asked Scott.

"It's hard to explain but you have to believe us. We know it's Matt." Scott told him.

"Alright fine. What do you need?" Sheriff asked.

"We need to look at the evidence." Spike quickly said using Stiles voice.

Would you quit doing that?

No you two need to move quicker. Or am I the only one who remembers that we haven't seen Derek in almost 24 hours. Stiles sighed internally.

"That would be in the station where I no longer work." Sheriff said.

"They'll let you in trust me." Stiles said.

"Trust you?" Sheriff asked.

"Trust Scott." Spike tried again using Stiles voice.

"Scott I trust."

Skip ahead to Papa Stilinski finding out that Matt is really the killer

"Scott call your mom back tell her to get over her." Sheriff said.

"Stiles go to the front desk and tell them to let Scott's mom in when she comes." Stiles nodded and walked to the front. Stiles stopped when he saw that the lady at the front desk was now dead. Stiles turned around there was a gun pointed at his face behind the gun was Matt.

"Move Stilinski." Matt said. Stiles started to walk back to room the Sheriff and Scott were in.

Let me out Stiles I can take this guy!

No! My dad and Scott are here. You are not getting full control of my body Spike!

"She's on her way." Stiles heard Scott say to Sheriff.

"Sheriff?" Scott asked when Matt pushed me into the room. Stiles went to stand next to Scott.

"Matt, I can assure you that you don't need that gun." Sheriff started.

"It's funny that you say that but you don't know how right you are." Matt said.

Stiles!

Not happening!

"You don't want to hurt people." Sheriff tried again.

"Actually I do. You three weren't on my list but that can change. Especially if you try to call someone like McCall is doing." Matt said. Stiles looked down at Scott and he quickly took his hand out of his pocket. Matt didn't need to say anything Stiles, Scott and the Sheriff all took their phones out and put them on the table. A minute later Stiles was handcuffing his dad in the holding block.

"Tighter." Matt said. Stiles did as Matt asked and tighten the handcuffs. When Stiles was done Matt pushed both Scott and Stiles out of the room and into the hallway. Scott and Stiles gasped when they say that every officer was dead.

"What are you going to kill everyone in here?" Scott asked.

"No that's what Jackson for I just think of killing and he does it." Matt said before he pushed them further down the hall. Matt pushed Scott and Stiles back into the Sheriff's office.

"Erase all of it." Matt said before he sat down and pointed the gun at the two. Scott took the shredder and Stiles took the computer. It only took a few minutes for them to erase everything.

"File deleted. Ok since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it cause they killed you first. What ever the hell that means." Spike said using Stiles voice. "So I can just get my dad and we'll leave and you can continue killing people. Enjoy the Kanima." Just then a cars light flashed by.

"Looks like your moms here McCall." Matt said.

"Don't hurt her. When she comes to the door I'll tell her we found nothing." Scott begged.

"Oh I don't think so." Matt said. He forced Stiles and Scott out of the room and to the back of the building.

"Open the door McCall." Matt said. "Please." "Open it." Scott reached out and opened the door revealing Derek.

"Thank God!" Scott and Stiles said. But Derek fell to the ground, with Jackson behind him.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted, practically falling to his knees by Derek's side. Jackson had paralyzed him.

"Get back up bitch!" Matt shouted down to Stiles. In one swift movement Matt manhandle Stiles back up pushing him into Scott and Derek practically wolf out at Matt's comment.

"This who's controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked he had gone back to normal.

"Well Derek not everyone can be a big bad werewolf." Matt said. "That's right I've learned a few things. Werewolfs, hunters, Kanimas. It's like a freaken Halloween party every full moon. Except for you Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman." Stiles said.

Now?

No just give me power.

Stiles's eyes flash red, his teeth grew sharp and long nails extend. Stiles looked at Matt who looked nervous. He looked at Jackson giving him a signal.

"Oh no you don't." Stiles flipped backwards out of the way, he was now next to Derek.

"What are you?" Matt asked. He looked at Scott who was just as lost as he was. Stiles grinned a fangy grin at Matt then started to fight Jackson. Stiles didn't notice when he grew a tail and paralyzed him. Stiles fell right next to Derek. Stiles could tell that even though he was paralyzed Matt wanted to get out of the room desperately.

"You come with me." Matt said pointing the gun at Scott. Scott was about to protest but Stiles glared at him telling him that it was ok. Scott growled and before he walked off with Matt he spoke.

"We erased all the evidence. What else do you want?" Scott asked.

"I want the bestiary and I want the answer to this." Matt pulled up his shirt. His side was full of scales like Jackson's. Matt then pushed Scott out of the room.

"Is what's going on with Matt what I think is going on with Matt?" Stiles asked Derek.

"If you think he's becoming the Kanima then yes." Derek answered.

"Derek if were gonna get out of this alive we need to push the toxins out of our bodies. Get your claws out and try to trigger your healing." Stiles whispered.

"Ok but what are you gonna do?" Derek asked as he stuck a clawed hand into his leg.

"I'm gonna let Spike take full control and not like I normally do I mean complete 100% control." Stiles said he turned his head and saw the worried looked on Derek's face. "Oh would you relax. He can't do any real harm." Stiles closed his eyes and started to let Spike take control. A minute later his eyes opened revealing dark red eyes. Derek was looking at me.

"Spike?" Derek whispered, Spike nodded.

"Need help?" Spike asked. Motioning towards Derek's clawed hand. Derek slowly nodded. Spike took his clawed hand and swiped them deep into Derek's legs. Jackson wasn't looking at us and didn't notice when Derek winced and groaned slightly.

"Spike help me up." Derek said. It was then that Jackson noticed them. Spike quickly extended his claws and scratched the back of Derek's neck.

"What the hell was that for?" Derek asked as he stood next to Spike. Spike had just finished crawling the back of his own neck.

"It's a sort of protection spell. So Jackson can't paralyze us." Spike told Derek as Jackson approached them.

"Oh thanks. You handle Jackson, I'll get Matt." Spike quickly grabbed Derek's shoulder.

"Oh no you don't! If you get anywhere near Matt your gonna kill him!" Spike said.

"But he..." Derek started.

"I know Matt called Stiles a bitch, but let me handle it. I share a body with the guy, don't you think I'll know how he'll want it handled." Spike interrupted Derek.

"Fine." Derek growled. "But so help me if you..."

"Ya I know. If I hurt Stiles you'll send me back to hell and I know that you know a way to do that without hurting Stiles." Spike said as He started to walk off. It was then that Spike heard gunfire. Spike started to run to front of the building. When Spike got there he saw Scott holding his chest, Mss. McCall having a gun pointed at her while she cried about Scott, and Matt pointing a gun at Mss. McCall

"Stiles?" Scott questioned when Spike saw me. Mss. McCall and Matt turned to look at Spike. Spike forgot that when Stiles and him change fully they change appearances. Spike was in dark ripped blue jeans, a dark t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Plus Spikes hair was spiked up, his skin was extremely pale and eyes were dark red.

"Think again." Spike said darkly, who was about to pounce Matt when he started to talk.

"Hurt me and I'll shoot Scott." Spike scuffed. "In the head."

"Fine!" Spike growled but kept his defensive stance. Spike knew he was in deep shit when Matt started to push them towards the holding block. The Sheriff was there.

"Stiles?" Sheriff asked. Spike kept quiet and stayed next to Scott.

"You two stay there. You come with me." Matt said as he pointed the gun at Scott and Spike then Mss. McCall. Scott and Spike stayed close to the exit.

"Stiles what the hell is going on?" Scott asked Spike.

"It's hard to explain. So I'll just sum up a little. I'm demon named Spike, Derek knows, I don't mean Stiles any harm, and Derek and I can defeat Matt. That's all you need to know right know." Spike told Scott whose eyes widened. Just then Matt turned to them. Spike's eyes widen when he got a good look at Matt.

"Wait a minute. I know you." Spike thought out loud. Spike stood up and walked towards Matt. Matt pointed the gun at Spike, as he got closer.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. Spike could tell he was nervous. Ms. McCall, Scott and Sheriff stared at Spike.

"Ya, you used to be friends with Isaac Laney. I can't believe I forgot. Isaac's father had his favorites from the swim team over." Spike started. Matt looked like he was about to cry. He shot the gun at Spike's shoulder and walked back almost hitting a wall. Spike jerked back while Ms. McCall and Sheriff screamed Stiles name.

That hurt ass hole! Stiles thought, but Spikes ignored him and kept walking forward.

"One of them through you in the pool, but poor little Matt can't swim can he? They all ignored you didn't they? You were drowning and they just ignored you. Then right when you were about to die Isaac's father pulled you out. What did he say to you? I keep forgetting." Spike teased.

"Stop! Stop it!" Matt screamed covering his ears and shutting his eyes. Spike grinned an evil sadistic grin.

"Derek! You done with Kanima Jackson? I've found Matt's weakness! Get your furry ass in here!" Spike yelled while standing in front of Matt's trembling form.

"How'd you know about that?" Matt asked quietly.

"Remember all those nightmares you used to have about drowning?" Spike asked, Matt just nodded at Spike.

"I gave you those nightmares."

"Spike." Spike heard Derek growl from behind him. Spike turned around and saw Jackson on the ground he still had scales and was out cold. Spike walked over to Derek and smiled sweetly at him.

"What's his weakness?" Derek asked as he towered over Spike, trying to look intimidating to the demon. Ms. McCall, Scott and Sheriff were saying something but neither Derek nor Spike were listing.

"You know how Stiles and you let me out most full moon? Well at least until McCall was stupid enough to get turned." Spike started, Derek nodded so he continued.

"Well back when this whole thing started. Little Matt was friends with Isaac." Derek's eyes widen. "That's not the best part. Matt was over at their house one night the weekend after a big win. Isaac's dad had some of the team over. Long story short when you mix beer, teenagers, and a kid who can't swim, you get a revenge obsessed teen."

"So that's why when I got paralyzed at the school, and we feel in the pool the Kanima couldn't get us." Derek said.

"Exactly. After Matt almost drowned I sucked up some of his fear from the nightmares, therefore getting the memory of the event." Spike explained. Just then Scott and Derek feel to their knees and covered their ears.

"Derek! Scott!" Spike yelled. Spike it's a dog whistle! I've seen this before. Stiles told Spike.

Spike was about to help the werewolfs when he heard a piercing noise. Damn demon silencer. Spike fell to his knees. Then the sound got louder and I fell on my side twitching slightly. It was then that someone shot up the windows. Spike saw Matt, Ms. McCall and Sheriff duck their heads. It was then that Spike realized something. No one knew about him. The only people who knew Spike excited and was there were in this room or dead. Spike heard someone walk into the room. Spike lifted his head up and swore under his breath. The Argents. Perfect. Gerard Argent even better.

"Why is he being affected?" Chris asked his father. Gerard said nothing as he bent down in front of Spike. He grabbed Spike's hair pulling towards himself.

"Should I tell them or do you want to?" Gerard asked.

"Turn the Silencer off and I'll even dance for you!" Spike growled out accidentally changing his eye color. Allison and Chris gasped. Gerard took something out of his pocket. Spike hissed at it, recognizing it as the Demon Silencer.

"I swear to God if you turn that thing on higher I will kill the second I can." Spike growled. Gerard just smirked and turned the machine up. Spike started to scream again but he managed to kick Gerard, who fell back making the Silencer turned off. Spike fell flat on his face breathing heavily. The Silencer rolled across the floor and landed right in front of Alison. By then the dog whistle had turned off. Spike heard Derek and Scott get up and walk towards his. When Derek put a hand on Spike's shoulder he hissed at him.

"Hey calm down its me. What was that thing?" Derek asked.

"Its called a Demon Silencer. It feels like my insides are being turned inside out. Its demon toucher." Spike explained.

"What the hell is going on?" asked.

"It's a long story Mom." Scott said. Derek helped Spike up as they stared at Alison.

"Alison I'm begging you don't push anything and hand it over." Spike begged. Derek tighten his hold on Spikes waist to keep him standing.

"Alison?" Scott asked shakily while un-cuffing the Sheriff.

"Derek let me go." Spike whispered. Derek slowly let go of Spike and he walked towards Alison.

"I know you're still mad at Derek for killing your mom." Spike said slowly and quietly as he walked towards Alison.

"But you need to listen to me. Your mom was trying to kill Scott because she found out you two were still dating. Your mom was trying to kill him with wolfsbane. Derek heard Scott howl and went to rescue him. Your mom attracted Derek with a knife and he accidentally bit her." Spike told Alison.

"Is it true?" Alison asked well everyone, mostly Derek, Scott and her dad. The three lowered their heads and nodded. Spike was about to say something when he felt something burning on his leg. Spike screamed and looked down, Gerard had his hand on Spikes leg.

"Spike!" Derek yelled.

"It's holy water!" Spike said as he tried to get his leg away from Gerard.

That's it! I'm un-paralyzed let me out! Stiles commended.

Spike sighed internally. Spike got his leg away from Gerard then walked slowly over to Derek

"Make sure I don't fall." Spike said.

"Huh?" Derek asked but Spike already closed his eyes. Spike went limp and Derek quickly caught him.

When Stiles opened his eyes he was looking right at Derek.

"Spike? Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Stiles." Stiles told Derek who smiled and leaned down and kissed him.

"Can you two stop, please." Scott pleaded.

"That's it someone start explaining!" Chris demanded.

"Long or short version?" Stiles asked.

"Short. Jackson looks like he's gonna wake up soon." Chris said.

"Derek and I were friends before the fire. I'm about 4 or 5 years older than you think I am." Stiles started but the Sheriff cut him off.

"And why don't I remember this?" Sheriff asked.

"Well Derek, Laura, Spike and I thought it would be better if I stayed in high school and keep you out of the supernatural world." Stiles explained.

"Anyway I was in school with Derek and he liked me, like a lot. And after, a rather bad experience with this other girl, Derek practically jumped into the next girls arms." Derek growled from behind Stiles but he ignored him. "Which happened to be Kate Argent, who I might add is a bitch and deserved what she got!" Stiles directed the last part towards Gerard who was still on the ground. "But once Derek met me his wolf recognized me as his true mate. So he dumped Kate, who waiting a few months before setting fire to the Hale house. Cause come on an idiot could pin her to the murders."

"Kate waiting until she thought every member of the Hale family was at home. She surrounded the house with mountain ash and set the house on fire. The one thing Kate didn't know was that Derek and Laura weren't at home. Laura had dragged Derek out shopping. I was how ever at the Hale house. I was meeting Derek." Stiles turned to Scott and smiled nervously.

"I'm the reason Peter 'survived'. I pulled him out off the house. We were talking when he smelled the smoke. At this point I already knew about werewolf, Derek had told me." Stiles told Scott, putting air quotes on alive. Scott just looked at Stiles, he didn't say anything.

"When Derek and Laura got home Peter and I were on the ground. Peter was already unconscious. I was dying, I was an inch from death." Stiles said quietly.

"Laura and I saw something come out of the ground. It looked, well it looked like what you just saw. When Spike fully takes over of Stiles he takes his old form. That's what you saw." Derek continued for Stiles.

"Anyway Derek went into full hero mode and grabbed the demon, words were exchanged and now he's the really one of the only things keeping me alive. Well I'm also keeping him alive." Stiles finished.

"Why doesn't he take full control all the time?" Scott asked.

"Because I slash Derek saved him. Spike was casted out. He didn't want to be evil and steal peoples souls. So Spike was casted out of hell. Before they casted him out they took most of his powers and when Spike came to earth he would have died if he didn't find a body willing to 'house' him." Stiles explained. Stiles then felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Crap! Spike what the hell is ginning on?" Stiles groaned out as he clutched his chest. Derek quickly grabbed Stiles shoulder steadying him. Trouble lots and lots of trouble, Spike said worriedly in Stiles mind. Spike then said something extremely fast in Latin.

"What!? You have got to be shitting me!" Stiles yelled.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Stiles started. "Chris can you take care of Matt, Jackson and your father?" Chris crossed his arms. "You trust Allison don't you? She can take care of herself, especially with this." Stiles tossed Allison a small bag.

"Wolfs bane?" Allison and Chris asked.

"It's a very special and rare type. Sprinkle a little on and no wolf can touch you." Stiles started. Stiles felt the sharp pain in his chest again. "Look I really need to get back to the loft. I'm starting to understand more of Spikes frantic yelling in Latin." Everyone turned to look at Stiles.

"Peter's back. "


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter's what?" Derek yelled.

"Would you relax!" Stiles yelled. "Just get us back to to loft!" Stiles then with the help of Alison began to walk to Stiles jeep.

"Call Lydia for me. She should know Peter's back." Stiles told Alison who nodded. "The second I get my hands on him…." Stiles shook his head.

"Lydia said she'll meet us at the loft." Alison said.

"No good. Peter will be there." Stiles turned to look at the group before getting in his jeep. "Just Derek and myself. No one else. I don't know how much strength Peter will have."

"No!" Alison and Scott said in unison.

"Yes! Besides Spike wants to give Peter a piece of his mind." Stiles said with Spikes smirk threatening to show. "Tell Lydia to wait outside the loft when she gets there."

"Just promised that if you need us to call us." Alison said. Stiles nodded then drove off when Derek got in the car. The whole ride to the loft was silent. Stiles parked the jeep then looked at Derek nervously.

"It'll be fine. I promise." Derek told Stiles who nodded. "He here?"

"Yeah Peter's here. Spike can smell he practically rotting corpse." Stiles told Derek. The two got out of the car and walked up to Derek's loft. Derek stepped in front of Stiles and opened the sliding door.

"Hello Spike. Its been awhile."


	3. Important Authors Note

Hello readers. I am so sorry for not updating lately. This is an authors note to explain everything. I have chronic migraines (very bad headaches). I recently went to Mayo Clinic for their pain program. I am currently back in school full time, which I haven't been in a few years. I am so glad you all have been patient with me. I will start to update my stories hopefully this week. I will be continuing all of my stories.

DarkMoonPrincessErica


End file.
